


Scandal at Baker Street

by jellybgood (JLee)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLee/pseuds/jellybgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the shkinkmeme prompt: "Holmes invents the kinkmeme - it's a big notice board in the back alley (you know, the one he fell into when he jumped out of the window), and cloaked people pin they're prompts and fills on the board in paper form.</p><p>Well, most of them are cloaked, except for the ones who say "Fuck anonymity. When you fill this, send it to my house, I can't check the board 5 times a day".</p><p>Watson fakes outrage... only he is one of the cloaked people who write the most dirty prompts and fills."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal at Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> I hinted at other fics written for the meme in this story, none of which I wrote myself. So, credit to the authors who did!

//SCANDAL AT BAKER STREET?

ABSOLUTELY SHOCKING. IT IS COMPLETELY IMMORAL! -- says Mrs. Willoughsby of 226 Baker Street. The respectable matron speaks in response to a scandalous series of collective actions evidenced, in a nearby back alleyway, by a mass of written notes and letters of delicate nature.

The residents of Baker Street have been aware of -- if not actively participating in -- the phenomenon since Christmas when an unknown individual nailed a wooden plaque inviting others of like-minded interests to share their fantasies with others. This journalist has been informed that posts to the board are made requesting, most often, stories of an indiscreet nature, specifically featuring the characters and events of the famous Sherlock Holmes stories written by the well-respected author and medical practicioner, Dr. John Watson. Replies are then posted within days or even hours, ranging in length from single sentences to short novels that comically dangle loosely in the wind, but are noticeably always saved and reattached to the board more securely.

There are three very simple restrictions placed on the use of the board --

1.) Individuals will respect the anonymity and dignity of the maintainers of the board and each other.

2.) Individuals will be equally respectful of requests for writing, regardless of the nature, legality, or physical/scientific possibility of the request.

3\. Individuals will confine board topics to matters relevant to the inspired source -- this last ruling has resulted in a section of the wall being dedicated exclusively to newspaper clippings of the alleged super detective, Mr. Holmes, and whether or not the mysterious man represented in the papers is one and the same with the man featured in Dr. Watson's writings.

The popularity of the board surged after the New Year, and as a result some Baker Street residents have reported seeing as many as four or five dozen cloaked or suspiciously disguised persons passing through at any given hour of the day. Mr. Strathmore of 215A Baker Street says that "There's not been a single burglary or mugging on this street since that (removed at the discretion of the reporter) been going on down there behind Mrs. Hudson's place. Anything anybody has the slightest interest in is that collection of (removed at the discretion of the reporter)."

Mrs. Hudson, the owner and landlady of the residence of 221B Baker Street, the building behind which the infamous board is posted in the alley of, refused to be quoted. However, she does claim that she is in no way affiliated with the character of the same name from the Sherlock Holmes stories, although she is acquainted with Dr. Watson. She also says that her acquaintance with the doctor notwithstanding, she and her boarders have nothing to do with the popular detective stories, and certainly not with the board of suggestive writings either.

Still, she refuses to remove the board or, as some morally upstanding protestors have suggested, paint over it. She cites a memorable attempt made by her neighbor, Mrs. Willoughsby, who the next day found her doors and windows to be papered with illustrations from a pornographic magazine. Mr. Strathmore confirmed this incident, elaborating that it was a pornographic magazine published by an underground group known by the name "Gentlemen of the Strand" and feature imaginative renderings of male characters from stories published in the Strand usually involved in acts of gross indecency.

The board was brought to public attention when aesthete Oscar Wilde was seen, rather more noticeable in his customary flamboyant garb than the other peculiar persons frequenting Baker Street these days, entering the back alley with a crowd of adoring young gentlemen at his heels. He is said to have boldly pinned a completed short story to the board, in which he wrote of the fictional detective Sherlock Holmes' inappropriate use of box seats at the opera. Then, scrawling a request of his own, declared before his witnesses, "I give up anonymity for the sake of convenience. When someone fulfills this request of mine, do send a note to my house. I'm very busy and I can't check the board five times a day for it!"

Upon hearing of this most recent incident, Dr. Watson said that he had no idea that Mr. Wilde was a fan of his writings and is very flattered. He is very careful, however, to neither claim previous knowledge of the board nor to directly state that he will be seeking to take actions against its continued existence. Dr. Watson does admit that his editors at the Strand have, in light of recent events, confessed to having known about and blatantly encouraged the board's longevity for months. They say that it has been one of the reasons for a sharp increase in the magazine's circulation and readership. They do not discourage the board, not because of moral agreement, but purely economical reasons.

Dr. Watson says, "I must take this news with an open mind. I fully intend to continue writing of the adventures of Sherlock Holmes. I cannot take accountability for what others write, but when asked whether such outrageous tales could possibly be true or not, I can only say that I have not written it that way, not yet. Even I cannot predict what Sherlock Holmes will be getting up to next."

This journalist will continue to report on the matter in the coming weeks.//

***

Holmes tossed the newspaper aside. "Oscar Wilde, Watson, really?"

"I suspect that he also wrote at least one of those stories where I am the sinful mentor seducing you as my younger charge," said Watson, reclining his chair across from Holmes.

"And you wrote all the others."

"Honestly, Holmes, why would you think that I would participate in--"

"Starfish," Holmes said, pausing theatrically to take in Watson's wide-eyed stare, "are a wonderfully convenient answer to the most painful of medical fetishes, don't you think, doctor?"

"Holmes..."

"I suppose it soothed your guilty conscious for writing the story that necessitated the starfish resolution to begin with. Although, to be clear Watson, I have no intent of ever letting you try such a thing on me. Ever."

"Of course not, Holmes, I would never--"

"In regards to the bondage, though, I did favor the one where I was portrayed as being tied to the chair, naked, and you had a whip..." he trailed his finger against his own cheek suggestively. Watson cleared his throat, fidgeting.

"I didn't write that one," Watson admitted slowly.

Holmes began to grin. "I know, my dear, but I did."


End file.
